Confessions of a Love Sick Fool
by DivergentNephil
Summary: Fang has two confessions. One: He likes beautiful eyes. Two: He likes books. So when he sees a girl with beautiful eyes who loves books, holding the book he had been waiting to read, what does he do? Two shot all human.
1. Book Lovers

**Characters are ooc. Be warned don't say I didn't tell you****  
****Disclaimers: Confessions of a murder Suspect and Maximum Ride belong to James Patterson. ****Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

It all started with a book. The book was called Confessions of a Murder Suspect...

* * *

Fang had a confession. Well, two. One, he loved eyes. Eyes that he could get lost in. Two, he loved books. One day, he met a girl with beautiful eyes who loved books.

Her brown eyes had captivated him. Like melted chocolate. Though Fang disliked chocolate, her eyes still looked nice.

He had seen her at the library, her brown and blonde hair hiding her face. He was looking for the book Confessions of a Murder Suspect, and unfortunately the girl was standing right in front of it.

"Um excuse me? Could you?" Fang motioned for her to move.

She did so, though her eyes never left the book.

"Good book?" Fang asked as he looked for the book. It wasn't on the shelf!

"Mmhmm. It's about the girl, Tandy, who's parents were mysteriously killed in their beds and she's a murder suspect. Her eyes left the book finally and her eyes gleamed. They captured his and he couldn't seem to look away.

Two things happened to Fang. One, he realized that maybe, the girl felt the same about books as he did, and two; she had his book. He had been waiting a long time for it.

"Uh, when do you think you can finish that?" He asked meekly.

"Oh, in half an hour." She answered, her beautiful eyes on the page once again.

Fang silently watched as she turned a page, read for exactly 21 seconds, and turned the page again, reading for about the same time.

"Wow. You're a fast reader." He commented.

She smiled and looked up again, her damn beautiful eyes full of laughter. "Would you believe that this is slow reading for me?"

"No." Fang said awkwardly.

Now, you must understand, Fang wasn't an awkward guy. He was actually quite a laid back person and used to having girls fall for him, but the girl was unnerving him.

"Listen uh,"

"Fang."

"Fang? Okay um, Fang, I don't think I can finish this book here, with you standing beside me. It's pressuring." She laughed.

"Oh sorry...?"

"Max."

"Max. Why don't you finish and then call me when you're done?"

"Can't you wait?" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it would only take me an hour to read and I really want to read it soon..." Fang babbled.

"Oh sure. I kinda need your number." Max uncomfortably said.

"What, oh yeah. Here" Fang pulled out a bookmark. He had dozens in his pocket. This one happened to depict Clary Fray, a girl from an awesome book series called The Mortal Instruments.

He quickly scrawled his number down and handed it to her, his fingers on top of the title of the bookmark.

Max only looked at it for a half second before her eyes lot up. "Omigosh I love this series! Isabelle is so my favourite character!"

"Really? Mine's Magnus." Fang said excitedly.

"Wow. How about I'll call you when I'm done and I could give it to you at Starbucks? The one around the corner?"

"Are you asking me out?" Fang smirked.

"What? No! I uh, no." Max blushed.

"Sure." Fang made his face seem uninterested, but on the inside his heart was pounding.

"I should go. I don't want you to have to wait any longer to read it." Max teased.

"Sure." Fang said again.

"Man of few words huh?" Max closed her book after putting the bookmark in. "My house is only five minutes away so I should be able to finish soon."

"Sure. I mean-"

Max chuckled and stepped past him.

"See you soon Fang."

* * *

Fang was obsessed. His house was twenty minutes away, so he drove faster then the speed limit, got home, barreled past the door man who had stopped to say hello, and ran upstairs to his room.

He tore across the room to the phone where he only had to wait two minutes before its shrill ringing broke the silence.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Hello?" He tried to sound casual as if he hasn't just driven like a bat out of hell to get home in time.

"Very funny Fang." Max's voice sounded amused. "I watched you break about three traffic laws, you were driving so fast.

"Oh uh, sorry."

Max giggled. "Are you ready to go? I just finished."

"Great! Yeah I'll be there soon."

"No need to rush, I won't leave if you take too long." Amusement crept into her voice again. "Bye." The phone clicked.

Fang of course, rushed. He only went 53 instead of 50, as opposed to his crazy 62 instead of 50.

He arrived after her, seeing as she only lived mere minutes away from the Starbucks.

"Hey." He cut in line to stand next to her, ignoring the mutters of angry customers.

"Hey yourself." She pressed the book into his hands. "I'm getting an orange blossom tea, what about you?"

Fang glanced at the menu on the wall. "I'll have an ice tea. It's the middle of July, how can you have tea?"

Max shrugged. "I like the smell." Was her answer.

After they got their drinks, they sat down at a couch placed behind a small table.

"Anything I should know about this?" Fang asked. "Any scenes that will make me cry uncontrollably?"

Max placed her drink on the table, a smile tugging at her lips. "Are you an emotional person?"

"No not really." Fang smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't say sad, just unsettling. See, their parents put them on pills that enha-"

"Stop!" Fang put his hands over his ears. "Do _not_ spoil it for me!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm the kind of person who likes to know the end. I can't stand not knowing if it ends happy or not."

"I'm the opposite. I mean, I don't want to know, it should be a surprise so I can say, "huh, wasn't expecting that." And stuff"

Max sipped her tea. "Anyways, since you've read the Mortal Instruments, did you know there's going to be a movie?"

"Who doesn't?"

And on they went, chatting about books, movies, a bit on the pros and cons of e-readers, things like that.

An hour went by, then two. A barista came over and informed them that they would be closing in ten minutes.

"I should get going, I really want to get started on this." He admitted.

Max laughed, she had been laughing quite a lot this evening. "Go go," she got up and started lightly pushing Fang out the door.

"I'll see you again right?" He asked quietly.

Just as quietly, and with a pink face, she nodded. "Hopefully. You have to tell me how you felt about it." She nodded towards the book clutched in Fang's hands.

They said their good byes, and parted ways.

* * *

**Five years later.**

"Hey bro!" Iggy's voice came out, loud and cheery over the phone.

"Hi." Fang answered. "Can you call back, I'm kind of busy."

"Busy, with what? And what's with the background noise? Are you in a restaurant?"

Fang looked towards the booth in the restaurant where a Max in a soft green dress sat. She waved at him, and he waved back.

"Um well I-"

"Are you out with Max again?" Iggy asked. "Dude, you've been dating for four years, why don't you pop the question?"

"I-"

"You _are_ serious about this relationship right?" Iggy asked.

"Iggy stop interrupting me!"

Max and Fang had become fast friends after that day in the library. For a year, they had been inseparable friends, slowly talking about non book related things, what they liked and didn't like. Just stuff about each other. And slowly, they fell in love.

Fang had asked her out at their table at Starbucks. None of them liked the coffee there, so she always got the tea and he alternated between hot chocolate and ice tea depending on the season. They had been discussing a series, The Infernal Devices when Fang suddenly reached across the table and took her hands. Max's face was pink. "Max, after all these talks about books and the love in them, I've realized that i think i love yo-um..." He hadn't gotten any farther, an eager Max had pressed her lips to his, effectively shutting him up.

Now, after four years, Fang was about to propose. Though Iggy didn't know, which was why he kept interrupting Fang.

Iggy loved Max like a sister. He certainly treated her like one. He often teased her, once blowing up her Mickey Mouse clock.

"Look Fang, if you don't do it I wi-"

"IGGY SHUT UP I'M GOING TO PROPOSE!" Fang yelled.

The restaurant went silence.

"Fang? Why is there no background noise?" Iggy asked worried.

"I have to call you back." Fang hung up.

He walked back to the table, yelling, "keep eating, nothing to see here!" They did, save for the sidelong glances towards the table.

"Fang?" Max's voice was small.

"Look Max. We've been dating for four years, we're twenty one." Fang pulled out the ring box out of his pocket. He opened the box and Max made a little noise.

It was a gold band, with a good sized diamond upon closer look, there was the image of a wing inside.

"Will you make me the happiest man by marrying me?"

Max was silent, as well as the whole restaurant.

"No."

The whole room gasped.

"Oh um, I-" Fang made a move to close the box but Max grabbed it.

"Of course I will!" Max put the ring on and threw her arms around Fang's neck.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaw!" The waitress passing by said.

"I'll have the bill please." Fang rolled his eyes, though a smile stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

"Max! Hold still!" Nudge, Fang's sister hissed.

"Gosh! I love this wedding dress! Where did you even get the idea?" Ella, Max's sister asked.

Max, being quite the Tom boy, had tried to refuse a dress but her mother was persistent. So she had settled on a simple, gold dress with a short train. Her hair was simply curled and peach/nude make up was applied. Her shoes were supposed to be gold heels, but under the dress she had slipped on a pair of purple converse when her sister wasn't watching.

Her bridesmaids, Nudge and Ella wore a gold, knee high strapped dress based on what Clary Fray had worn in City of Fallen Angels.

Speaking of Ella and Nudge, when they found out their siblings were dating, they fully supported it. Every date where Max would have worn simple jeans and a t shirt, they would lock her up and beautify her. Fang used to stick up for her and say she was beautiful already, but after a while, stopped because his sister wasn't about to let Max go to a five star restaurant in jeans.

Music began to play in the church in Arizona. Max's breathing came out short and Ella started fussing with the wrinkle free dress.

"You ready?" She asked Max.

"Sure."

Nudge held Max'a train as the three walked down the aisle. All eyes were in Max, and Max's eyes were on Fang.

He stood at the alter, Iggy his best man beside him. She almost lost her breathe and he sent her his signature smirk. Though after, he smiled comfortably and her breathing resumed.

After her long walk, she stood facing Fang. They exchange vows, and through the applause, kissed to seal it.

When asked to make a speech, Fang got up and grinned.

"It all started with a book. The book was called Confessions of a Murder Suspect..."

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Music Lovers

**EDITED***

**Hey! I've decided to do another chapter**

**This isn't as fluffy as last chapter, I'm sorry! This has more of a plot thing.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or the Mortal Instruments. Or Marianas Trench and Five for Fighting. Or Monster.**

* * *

**Fifteen years later**.

"Tandy giving you trouble?" A pregnant Ella asked Max. The two ladies were sitting at Starbucks. Fang and Iggy were at the counter ordering.

"Yeah. At fifteen, did I have that much attitude?" Max asked exasperated.

"You had more Max." Ella informed her as Fang walked over with an orange blossom tea and a hot chocolate.

"Iggy's getting your drinks." He told Ella. "Move over." He said to Max.

The two of them used to sit at a table, but they now occupied a booth. Fang leaned over and kissed Max on the cheek.

"What's this I hear about Tandy?"

"Oh, she's just acting out. Saying I love Clary more than her." Max shrugged. "Little stuff that gets to me."

"Maybe you need to bond with her? I haven't see you guys do any mommy and me things like you do with Clary." Ella offered.

"Clary is three. Of course I'm going to be reading to her and and- do _you_ think a fifteen wants to be read to?" Max threw her hands up, almost clipping Fang in the face with her ring.

"I meant like, confiding. Telling each other your secrets or stories. Make her think of you as a friend as well as a mom." Ella shrugged.

"Huh..." Max sipped her tea.

* * *

"Honey? Can I talk to you?" Max called down the hall. She was currently in the kitchen and Tandy was the only other person in the house.

"What mom?!" Tandy yelled back from her room upstairs.

"Can you come down here?! I don't like yelling!" Max yelled.

She heard clumping down the stairs and sighed as she spotted her daughter in what had to be the skiniest skinny jeans. At least her top was nice. It was a light green and reminded Max of the dress she wore when Fang proposed.

"Yeah?" Tandy repeated as she sat down at the table.

"I feel like we aren't really spending a lot of time together." Tandy sighed at this, but Max spotted the hurt in her eyes. "So I wanted to know, is there anything you want to do today with me? Shop?"

Tandy's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Yes..." Max was confused. Was she not a fun mom?

"OMIGOSH we _have_ to go to the music store! My drumsticks kinda need to be replaced and there's this sheet music for Five for Fighting that I really want! Ooh! And the new Marianas Trench Cd came out! I'll use my own money mom but pleeease?" She sounded a of like Nudge, Max realized.

Max smiled and reached a hand to brush back Tandy's black hair. "Sure, let me get my car keys."

* * *

"Tandy? I'm just going to look for a Christmas gift you you and Clary. Stay here I'm just going to be one floor up." Max pointed to the music store, one of money shops in the mall.

"Sure mom. Thanks for taking me here." Tandy hugged Max, then dashed towards the piano books. As she ran there, she saw the last Ever After cd in the shelf. She grabbed it and continued to the books, except she then got distracted and headed over to the drumstick section. After much thought, she picked a black pair of drumsticks with purple at the tips and made a mental note to chuck her broken ones.

Then she stationed herself in front of the Five for Fighting sheet music section.

"Excuse me? Could you move please?" A boy around Tandy's age asked.

"Yeah sure sorry." Tandy apologized, staring at the 100 years sheet music. _I__t only has b flat that's easy right?_

"Hey, have you seen- hey that's what I'm looking for!" The boy exclaimed.

Tandy looked up from the music. She heard the boy audibly swallow as he saw her face. Her mom and dad always told her she was pretty, she never actually thought so. Boring black hair and freckles? Oddest combination. Her brown eyes were nice though, her dad always said they looked just like her mothers.

"Really? Oh I'm sorry I was kind of going to get it..." Tandy trailed off, trying not to sound like some possessive spoiled brat.

"That's fine I don't care really, I only had enough money for either this or the new Marianas Trench cd anyways." He shrugged.

Tandy thought of the cd in her hands. "What? I love Marianas Trench! It's Ever After right?" She asked, as if she hadn't been obsessing abut the cd for ages and knew every song name, including the album title. And as if she wasn't holding the last cd in her hands. Wow, this store needs to stock up.

"Yeah! Don't tell me you're goin to get that too?" He teased.

Tandy giggled. "Um," she held up the cd and saw his eyes widen.

"Don't worry! Here." She handed it to him. "But, do you think you could somehow give it to me after to rip so I can get it on my iPod? I'll give it back after." She pleaded. Her family lived an hour away from this mall and any mall, and she didn't know if she would have the time to one back and buy it.

"Yeah! Sure! Maybe I could have your email and iMessage you after _I_ rip it?" He swept his long blonde bangs out of his face. His face was nice he supposed, not the worst she's seen.

"Here." She grabbed an old receipt from her pocket. It must have been there since last month when her dad drove her here to buy the Monster headphones. They had been fnicking expensive!

She wrote down her apple ID, MusicLuvr gmail. com, and handed it to him.

He glanced down at the paper and his eyes lit up.

"Wow! How did you have money for this? I've been saving up for years to buy a pair of Monster Headphones!" He asked in awe.

"My rich aunt sent me five hundred dollars for my birthday." Tandy answered.

His blue eyes widened in amazement. "Really? The most my aunt has sent me was five dollars. I really don't mind though, because she sends me sheet music."

"Cool." Cue awkward silence. Also cue Max coming in.

"Tandy, we've got to go- oh, who is this?" Max's eyebrow went up.

"This is..." Tandy but her lip. She hoped he hadn't told her already because how embarrassing would that have been?Tandy was a forgetful person so she wouldn't have been surprised if he had told her.

"Aden." He answered and stuck out his hand.

Max slowly reached her hand out and shook his hand. "Well, bye. Tandy has got to go home for lunch."

"Bye." Tandy said over her shoulder as her mom led her away. Text me, she mouthed and he grinned.

As soon as they were out of the mall, Tandy whipped out her iPhone and put the ringer on high. Max glanced curiously at Tandy.

"Does he go to your school? Have you seen him at your piano or drum lessons? Did you see him in our contemporary class or ballet class?"

"No, no no, and no _no_." Tandy shook her head.

"So...?" Max pushed.

"I just met him." Tandy said as she opened the car for and climbed in. Her mother started the engine and started driving.

Max smiled and turned around to look at Tandy. She teased, "is this love?"

"Eyes on the road mom."

* * *

Tandy hopped out of the car and grabbed her purchases.

"See ya mom!" She called as she ran upstairs.

Max shook her head and smiled. She headed into the kitchen and took out the three year old sized sock monkey for Clary, and a $100 iTunes card for Tandy.

Fang leaned against the doorway. He smirked, still good at it since the day they met, and asked, "what's up with Tandy?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked back as she got a frozen dinner out of the freezer. She was a terrible cook, and didn't want to risk burning the house down. Max bet that if the house ever burned down, Tandy would be more upset about losing her baby grand piano and drum set than the house.

"Well first of all, when she ran by me she was staring obsessively at her phone. And now she's giggling."

"Giggling?" Max was flabbergasted. Her daughter was much like her, so then...

"If she's like me," Max put her head on Fang's chest. "Then she's giggling because she's in love."

* * *

Tandy giggled. She had been texting Aden for the last half hour. He was funny and time was flying by. She had glanced at her purple sparkly clock and was surprised to see thirty minutes had passed. This was their conversation twenty minutes in.

Italics- Tandy

Bold- Aden

**_Chat with: Aden Atwal_**

_You done?_

**No! Gosh stop rushing me. -.-**

_Sorry_ :(

**It's fine. It's almost done...**

_Yeah_?

** I canceled it by mistake. Oops.**

Y_ou so did that on purpose_.

**No... Jk. It's done.**

_Yay_!

**K so how am I getting it to you? Watermelon at Starbucks?**

_Excuse me_?

**Damn auto correct. What about meeting at Starbucks?***

Tandy glanced up from her phone. _Starbucks_. The place her mom said had bad coffee but still went there all the time. She claimed it was because of the great tea, but Tandy knew it was where her mom had gotten together with her dad. Or so her dad says...

_Sure. Which one?_

**The one about 45 minutes away from the mall we were at? You turn left to get there.**

That was about ten minutes from her house. She told him so.

**Great! Can you get there soon?**

"Tandy? Sweetie it's dinner now." Fang called from downstairs.

_Sorry its dinner right now. I'll ask abut after k? I'll text you if they say ye_s.

**Sure**

"Kay dad I'm coming!" Tandy hollered.

She thundered down the stairs and was down in her seat eating before her mom knew what had happened.

"Honey? The foods not going to run away." Max informed her sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah can you drive me to Starbucks after dinner?" Tandy asked. Then pleaded, "pleeeeease?"

"Starbucks." Max asked. She exchanged a glance with Fang and he grinned.

"I will, anything to help young love." Fang teased as Tandy's mouth opened in shock and she hit his arm.

"Great kay bye I finished." Tandy dumped her plate in the sink and was in her room texting Aden,

_ Be there in twenty minutes_

**Great see you there**

Italics Tandy

Bold Nudge

**_Chat with: Aunty Nudge_**

_Auntyyyyyy_

**Hey sweetheart! What's up?**

Nudge was only a few years you get than Max and Fang, but she looked, talked and acted like a very mature seventeen year old.

_I'm going to Starbucks to meet a guy I just met. What do I do?_

**Well, you could wear those black skinny jeans I bought you with the creamy short sleeve sweater on top of that black tank top I also bought you?**

Nudge was the one that bought Tandy all her clothes. And the one she turned to for clothes advice. If she asked her mom she would probably be still wearing plain t shirts with jeans and converse. Not that Max still dressed like that.

_Ty!_

**You're welcome! Good luck!**

Tandy clicked her phone off and threw it on the bed. She then proceeded to wear exactly what Nudge had suggested. A tiny bit of eyeliner there, and a spritz of vanilla scent.

Tandy wasn't one to dress up. Just like her mother. But even though she had only known this boy for mere hours, she was head over freaking heels.

* * *

Tandy got out of the car. A quick kiss on Max'a cheek and a small wave, she cautiously made her way to the front door. She saw through the window Aden, who was in line. Nudge had once told her, if he doesn't see you, check him out.

Tandy of course, has never done this. But once wouldn't hurt right? Being Tandy, she got distracted just looking at his shoes and didn't even make it up higher. They had music notes on them, only five, it didn't look girly at all! She noticed that he had a guitar pick strung on one of his shoe laces.

Shaking her head free of cool shoes, she stepped inside and felt the cool December winds back off. It was warm in the shop and the smell of coffee hung in the air. Tandy walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey yourself."

"Wanna get a table for us? Just tell me what you want."

Tandy pretended to consider the menu, but actually, had already decided.

"Orange blossom tea please."

"Okay, it's on me."

"Thanks!" Tandy grinned and grinned wider as he blushed. Good thing she had "dressed up." But one question remained in her head. Did he like her too?

She made her way to the booth her family always sat at and stared at herself in the window.

Tandy didn't really have friends. She used to have one good friend, but Tess moved to Maui awhile back. So really, she didn't have any friends. Music was her friend. During classes, she wrote songs, or drew music notes. At break she was known for having her headphones in. No one hated her or picked on her, she was well liked, just not liked enough to have friends.

"Here." Aden slid into the opposite seat and handed her her tea.

"Thanks." Tandy sipped the tea. Hot was warm, warm was cold, and cold was freezing. Meaning she liked her teas piling hit. The liquid slid down her throat and she peeked over the run of the cup to see Aden reaching into his jacket.

He pulled out the cd and she took it gratefully. "Thanks again."

He nodded and then awkward silence fell upon them again.

"Wanna try some hot chocolate?" He blurted out.

"Oh! Sure." Tandy took the offered hot chocolate. The creamy chocolate tasted great.

"Uh, thanks again again?" Tandy handed it back. He glanced at her lips and bit his own.

"You have some whip cream on you bottom lip." He said.

Tandy's face almost went red, but after practicing in front of mirror how to not blush, she reached for a napkin and saw there was none. She tried to lick it off but Aden chuckled.

"You missed completely. It's right...here." He reached across and with a feather light touch, wiped it off with his finger.

Tandy did go red this time.

"Sorry." He apologized, though she noticed his eyes were unusually bright. Tension was quite high around the table.

"It's okay." Tandy ducked her head down as she put the cd in her pocket. A piece of paper slipped out and she bent down to pick it up. Aden did too and they bonked heads.

"Crap sorry!" The tension broke as they burst out laughing. Aden rubbed his head, though quickly bent down and picked it up.

"Here." He handed it to her and she shoved it into another pocket. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just a song I wrote. A duet." Tandy answered embarrassed.

"Seriously? Can I see it?" Aden begged.

"No way." Tandy smirked. Aden suddenly got a gleam in his eye.

"Fine." He shrugged and leaned forward. "What's it about though?"

"I uh..." Tandy found it hard to breathe as his face got close. She could see flecks of silver in his eyes, he was that close.

"Hmm? I can't hear you." His breath fanned across his face and it smelt of chocolate. Their foreheads were actually touching now and Tandy was holding her breath.

She didn't notice the sly hand reaching into her pocket and grasping the paper.

Tandy _did _notice when he suddenly exclaimed loudly, "yes!" And waved the paper around.

"Omigosh give. That. Back." Tandy tried to do her best Max Ride glare, but it obviously didn't work.

"No way sweetheart." He unfolded it with flourish.

He read it for a few seconds and grinned. "This is great! Seriously I love it."

"Really?" Tandy's eyes widened. It was a girl and boy duet. A piano was all it needed.

"Yeah! You should come over to my place one day and we can try it!" His eyes excitedly scanned the paper. "The notes don't look too hard..." He gave back he paper.

"Why not my place?" Tandy raised an eyebrow, though she didn't really care. She felt giddy.

"No offence, but your mom scares me."

Tandy giggled. "That's okay, she scares a lot of people."

Aden's face got close again. "You have a nice laugh." He commented as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She guessed it had come out of the messy bun she had put it up in.

"Thanks." Tandy wished she could say something better than thanks.

She watched him hesitate, then press his lips to hers. It was her first kiss, and it was the same as the ones she had Envisioned and dreamed of. Tandy's eyes fluttered closed as she let him slid his arms around her waist, reaching over the table.

His lips were soft, and Tandy thanked the heavens she had put on lipgloss.

After a few seconds, though it felt like hours, he pulled away; her body missing the warmth his arms had given her. He opened his mouth to say something, then Tandy's phone rang.

"Sorry." Tandy apologized breathlessly. "Hello?" Her breath was short.

"Tandy? Are you okay?" Nudge's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey, your mom wants to know if she can pick you up now. She says you've been out for awhile."

"Why doesn't she call me?" Tandy asked, trying to ignore Aden who was tracing swirls on her palm.

"She thought you'd be less mad at me then her for ruining your date." Aden had heard and grinned at the word date.

"Mmhmm. Tell her she can drive over now." Tandy said a quick good the and hung up.

Aden got up and handed her her jean jacket when she got up as well.

"I'll see you again right?" Tandy asked worried.

"Hopefully. You have to tell me how you felt about that." He nodded at the cd.

"We can practice that duet." Tandy added.

"And so we can..." He slid closer and kissed her. Tandy didn't think any song could describe how she was feeling.

* * *

**Oh god guys. It's 12:34 in the morning. Yaaaaaawn* I wish this would happen to me with that guy I like. -.- Anyways, it's like one in the afternoon and I still tired**

**I apologize with spelling and layout issues. I'm uploading this mobile.**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
